


Chaotic Ammo

by SamxXxBluePulser



Series: Douchestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Jake, Douchestuck, Implied/Mentioned Rape, M/M, Nerdy Dirk, dirkjake - Freeform, in which Jake is Dirk's sugar daddy, johndave - Freeform, nyeh how do you fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamxXxBluePulser/pseuds/SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and the school's number one douche has his arms around your waist.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>My attempt at Douchestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So-o-o-o-o, this is based off a RP I'm doing, so as it goes on, I will write more and more.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and the school’s number one douche has his arms around your waist.

You think his name is Jake, Jake English, and a senior at that. Which makes you nervous, because you’re a freshman. You’ve heard his name around school, along with the joke of him being ‘the hottest English muffin of them all.’

You immediately try to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms just tighten around you. You’re facing your locker and he is behind you, hugging you almost affectionately. Which is stupid, because besides name calling and laughing at you with the other douches of the school, he’s never talked to you or even made an effort to be nice.

“Hey babe? You’re smart, right~?” He asks, and somehow you just know he’s smirking.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Your tone has a hint of suspicion, along with curiosity, to it.

“Good. I need someone to tutor me, so you’re coming over after school.” He chuckles and nuzzles your ear. You shiver and feel heat rise in your cheeks.

“Why can’t you ask one of your douchey friends? Or are they all as stupid as you?” You respond back, turning around and crossing your arms.

Jake huffs quietly then arches his eyebrow. “Are you going to tutor me or not? You also get college credits, by the way, I know you’re into that.”

You decide to think this question over before deciding an option.

Pros: You would get college credits, and maybe hanging out with Jake would cause his friends to leave you and your brother alone. Also, you wouldn’t have to go back to your puny house in which the water wasn’t even running half the time.

Cons: You would have to tutor a douche.

“Alright, I’ll tutor you.” You say, exhaling softly. At this point, Jake’s dropped his arms from your hips. You nibble on your bottom lip and adjust your orange glasses self consciously as he stares at you.

“Smart choice. Ya know—If you didn’t dress like your wardrobe was from Walmart, you’d made a pretty good popular kid.” He winks.

There it is again. That one comment that makes your blood boil and your heart sink. You simply roll your eyes though. The bell rings and you swear, whirling around to grab your book from your locker.

But Jake has you by the waist again, pulling you away and effectively taking away your breath. You scrunch up your face in desperation to get away.

“Let go! I can’t be late for AP Human Geography! We have to review for finals.” You snap, trying to pull away from him.

“Finals? Those bloody exams are ages away. Let’s just ditch, babe. It’s only a few more periods.” He snickers at your expression, and your face flushes red in frustration.

Because, as tempting as class is, those mischievous green eyes are even more tempting.

“Fine, let’s ditch.” You relent as you close your locker and lock it once more, spinning the dial. You give the lock a tug to make sure it’s properly closed, then turn to a snickering Jake.

You don’t even have time to question him as you’re pulled to a sleek convertible in the school parking lot. Your eyes widen at the expensive car but you don’t make any comments; instead you gingerly climb into the front, putting your backpack on the floor by your feet. He starts the car and backs up before pulling out of the parking lot and driving to what you assume is his house.

He looks over at you and chuckles. You huff and adjust your glasses, shooting him a glare as the wind whips your messy blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow.” You breathe as you pull up in front of Jake’s house. It’s huge, with towering white columns and a giant fountain topped with an angel holding a golden harp in the front.

“You have a nice house.” You say as he leads you inside and down the winding halls of his house. You adjust your backpack and shift the weight onto your other shoulder.

“I know.” Jake smirks over at you, grabbing your hand and leading you to his room. As soon as he opens the door, however, he swears. You peer inside and start to giggle.

On the walls are Tomb Raider and Avatar posters. Your giggling turns to full blown chortling as Jake blushes a little and glares at you. You didn’t know he was such a dork on the inside.

“You better not tell anyone at school about this!” His face goes red when you crack up again, giggle-snorting.

“Or what if I do?” You raise an eyebrow, and he groans loudly. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him like this. Then again, you’ve only been acquainted with him for about half an hour.

“C’mon, Dirk, I’ll do anything!”  Jake pleads, and you consider asking him for something as a joke, but then decide against it. As much as a douche he is, you don’t think he deserves public humiliation.

“Ok, ok. I was just kidding. I wouldn’t tell.” You grin at his annoyed expression and try not to snicker.

“You’re a little shit.” He says, and you smile innocently in reply to his words.

“So…” You trail off as you turn around in a circle, looking around his room. It’s as big as your entire house. You feel jealously pool in your stomach but push it away. You turn back to Jake to find him a lot closer to you than he was before.

You bite your lip and swallow hard before saying, “Wh-what are you—“

“Do you want to tutor me or should we…’study?’” His hips press to yours, and your eyes widen. His lips are inches away from yours. In a instant, you push him away, blushing awkwardly.

“Were you trying to kiss me..?” You ask with an air of shock. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

“I was. Way to ruin the moment.” He scoffs, and you feel a flicker of embarrassment at ruining his attempts. But wait—you don’t want to kiss him!

“I don’t want to kiss you.” You shoot back, and regret the words just a bit upon seeing the blatant hurt on Jake’s face.

“Why not?” He asks, shocked beyond belief. You try not to get too annoyed at him.

“Because I don’t want my first kiss to be with some douche who doesn’t even like me.” You tell him with a sigh.

“Stop right there.” He says sternly, jade green eyes hard. You blink in surprise at the anger in his voice and tone.

“I do like you a lot, Strider, more than you know. There are plenty of smart people I could have asked but I picked you because I care for you. Believe me, Dirk. I know you get a hard time at school with the others, and I want that to change. I don't want you to ever be hurt again.”

Your top teeth nibble at your lip as you stare at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. After a while, you smile a bit.

“Really?” You say, and when he steps forward and kisses you deeply, you know the answer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit hot, there's a time skip, and oh, poor Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut; I can, but my mother would kill me if she found out. So the line break is a time skip to right after they've done the do.
> 
> Some of this isn't from the RP; I've added some just because it's needed for the plot.

You wrap your arms around Jake and attempt to kiss back. As you’ve never done this with anyone, you aren’t too great at it. But Jake doesn’t seem to mind as he licks your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips, eyes falling shut as his tongue slides into your mouth.

After a minute you pull away breathlessly. He attacks your neck with bites and kisses, making you gasp and clench your fists. He starts to tug your shirt off, and you pause a bit. Do you really want this? You look up into those startling green eyes and decide you do.

You give Jake a nod, and he continues with his actions.

* * *

You curl up on the bed, eyes closed, breathing slowly. You hear the bed creak and don’t protest when Jake scoops you up and places you under the covers. He gets in as well, cuddling you and whispering sweet nothings to you as you steadily fall asleep.

When you wake up, probably a few hours later due to the way the sun is barely shining through the window, Jake is rooting through the closet. As soon as he sees you’re awake, he tosses a bunch of sweaters at you.

“Try them on.” He instructs, and you pull on your jeans before slipping on a light pink cashmere sweater that clings to your thin frame. Jake gives you a smirk as he checks out how it looks on you.

“Twirl for daddy.” He makes a spinning gesture with his finger. You blush at his words but twirl. He gives you a thumbs up.

You are trying on a dark orange sweater that matches your eyes when your phone rings. You scoop it up off the floor from where it has fallen and pick it up. It’s Dave, your brother.

“Hello?"

“D-Dirk.” You know that tone of voice anywhere and tense up immediately.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes.” You tell him as you turn to Jake with eyes and mouth, ‘I have to go.’ He frowns as you hang up.

“Why?” He stops you from peeling off the orange sweater. You stuff your phone in your pocket as you head for the door.

“I can’t leave my brother home alone for too long.” You answer as he quickly follows, leading you out to his car.

“Please hurry.” Your face is pale and your eyes are dark, you know it. Jake looks concerned and confused but you don’t have time to explain to him just yet. You give directions to your house and soon pull up in front.

“Thanks for the ride. Text me.” You kiss his cheek and hop out, running for the door. You unlock the door, fumbling with the key, before flinging open the door and slamming it behind you.

Dave’s on the floor by the kitchen, dried blood on his pale hair and trickling down his battered face. His ankle is bent at an uneven ankle and there are tears going down his face. You drop on your knees by him and cup his face, wiping away his tears like you’ve done countless times before.

“It’s ok. They won’t hurt you. They can’t get you.” You soothe softly, pulling him into your lap and petting his hair. He sniffles, a choked sob escaping his split lips.

“Will you tell me what else they did?” You ask gently. You know that there’s something he isn’t telling you, something even more horrible he’s been hiding for months now.

Both of you get a hard time at school. You get more verbally abused while he literally gets beat up. But Dave has it worse in 8th grade. The kids just hate him, and you don’t know why. He’s a perfectly fine boy. He’s average looking, but his eyes are red, which may be part of the reason.

You scoop him up and place him on the couch. He’s shaking slightly, and his back is wet with melted snow. They must have tossed him around in the snow and left him there, leaving him to find his way home from wherever they dumped him.

You patch him up as best as you can, then bring him to the bathroom. You help him set up his shower and then leave so he could take a shower.

You sigh as you fall onto he couch. You’re tired and exhausted and just want to sleep but you can’t, for Dave’s sake. Your brother is only 13, you being almost 15. You don't quite understand why the two of you are targets, but over the years you've learned to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoppingggggg~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I'm lazy x3

The next morning, you get an email from the school saying that all the schools, Dave’s included, are shut down and closed for the day thanks to the snow. Then you get a text from Jake saying to be ready in five minutes, and quickly hop into the shower. A few minutes later you get out, pulling on jeans and a sweater. You throw on a scarf and check on Dave.

He’s still sound asleep, and you gently pat his hair before leaving the room. you’re about to start breakfast when Jake honks his horn loudly from outside. Well, you assume it’s Jake.

You sigh and walk outside, locking the door behind you and slipping the key in your pocket. He’s checking himself out in the mirror, which makes you roll your eyes as you get in.

“Morning babe.” He smiles over at you, and you find yourself smiling back.

“So where are we going?” You ask him, raising an eyebrow as he starts to drive, heading in an unfamiliar direction.

“The mall, of course. We need to get you loaded up on nice clothes that don’t look like they’re from some thrift shop.” He says, and your cheeks flush. You hate when he makes comments like that, but since he’s a douche, you suppose he can’t help it. He does restrain himself around you for the most part, and you’re thankful for that.

As you drive along, he questions you about your brother. You just tell him that your brother is sick and that’s why you had to hurry home. Jake looks unconvinced, but you don’t want to offend him with the whole story, so you just keep your mouth closed.

Soon the two of you get to the mall, and Jake parks his car before getting out and opening your door for you. You smile in thanks and climb out. You follow him as he takes your hand and leads you inside, through the double doors and into the mall.

“Where to first babe?” He asks you, and you spin around, still holding his hand. You frown a little, not recognizing any of the stores.

“I’m not sure…I haven’t been here in a while.” You admit to Jake, who grins and tugs you over to a expensive looking store. You frown more as you enter the store, seeing all the prices.

“I can’t afford any of this stuff, Jake!” You tell him with wide eyes. He chuckles and ruffles your hair.

“Get anything you want, babe. It’s all on me.”  He grins at you, and your eyes light up.

“Really?”

“Really.”

You run all over the store, swiping sweaters off racks and grabbing jeans as you go. you dart in between startled people and racks of clothes, just taking whatever you like. As you finally go back to Jake, his eyes widen at all the clothes but he smiles anyways and leads you over to the check out line.

As he pays for it, you beam happily. This is the first time you’ve bought something new to wear in a while. You smile and take his hand, reaching to take the bag from him, but he shakes his head.

“I got it. Anything else you want?” He questions, squeezing you hand softly.

“Hm…” Your eyes fall upon a café famous for its hot chocolate, and you look up with large an pleading orange eyes. He chuckles and sighs.

“I can never say no to that face.” He kisses your nose and you blush a soft pink. He leads you over to the café and sets the bag down as the two of you get seats at the counter. You order hot chocolate and a muffin. Jake doesn’t get anything.

“Thanks.” You tell him with a happy smile. He wraps an arm around your shoulders, and you lean into his touch with a smile.

Soon the two of you head back to the car, and Jake drives you to his house.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-o-o-o-o, read on~!

You’re getting a snack to eat when Jake texts you again, this time asking if you want to go for a drive. You ask him to pick you up in an hour. You take a shower and make sure Dave is settled. When Jake comes, you get in his car and he drives off to god knows where.

After the drive, the two of you head back to Jake’s place. He feeds you various chocolate covered food items while you sit on his lap and blush and smile. After watching a few movies, you glance outside at the snow.

“Looks like school will be canceled again.” You remark, still on his lap. He nods, then adds, “You also have to spend the night, I can’t drive you home. All the streets must be blocked.”

You shoot up, eyes widening. “But I have to get back to Dave!”

“Is he still sick?” Jake raises an eyebrow, and you can tell he’s still skeptical. You purse your lips and nod, still not wanting to offend him.

“We’ll go right in the morning, ok?” He says, and you nod, sitting next to him and curling up. You rest your head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck.

Before the two of you go to bed, you call Dave and make sure he’s ok. He got attacked again, and you sigh, feeling and you aren’t there for him.

The two of you get into Jake’s bed, and you fall asleep as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear.  
When you wake up, the snow is even worse than usual. You give a sigh and wake up Jake. He blinks and sits up, yawning.

“Look outside.” You tell him, and when he sees the snow, he frowns.

“I can’t drive you.” He shakes his head, and you panic. You jump up and pull on your jacket, shoes, and scarf before running outside. You have to get to your brother.

“Dirk, where are you going?” Jake groans as he follows you, pulling on a jacket.

“I have to get to Dave.” You say. He picks you up and you yell.

“Put me down!” You wail, kicking. He swings you onto his back, and you cling to him, looking confused as he starts to walk.

“I’ll walk you there. I don’t want you walking alone in the cold.” He responds. You nod and sigh in relief. Jake is quite warm.

When you finally get to your house, you slip off of Jake and unlock the front door. You call for your brother, who doesn’t answer. Jake follows you inside.

“Nicer than I expected,” he remarks, and you roll your eyes as you go to start a snack for Dave in the kitchen.

“Oh is this your brother?” Jake asks, and you whirl around, muttering swears.

Dave is standing there, lip trembling. His black eye is shielded by his blonde bangs, and he’s shaking.

“This is Dave,” you introduce slowly, and Jake smiles at him. In a second, your brother is back in his room, and you can hear faint crying.

“Did I say something wrong..?” Jake looks confused, and you walk out of the kitchen with a sigh.

“Dave gets bullied at school, worse than me. They really hurt him.” You explain, and he looks horrified.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know—“

“It’s alright.” You smile reassuringly at him as you head back to the kitchen.

“I’m going to talk to him.” He tells you, and you bite your lip before nodding.

* * *

Your name is Jake English, and as you enter Dirk’s brother’s room, the boy looks terrified before bursting into tears. You swear and quickly walk over to him, reaching out for him. He flinches, and you stop.

“Dave, I won’t hurt you! I swear!” You say quickly, and he continues to silently sob. You put a hand on his shoulder and hug him; you can feel his frail body trembling against your strong one, and you sigh.

You pull away and take a step back, and Dave wipes his eyes behind his red-framed glasses before shooting a wary look at you. You notice he has bruising by his neck and a black eye, and your heart sinks.

“How did this happen?” You gently hold up his wrist, seeing the gauze wrapped around it. He flinches, but not as bad as before.

“S-some kids knocked me o-over and stepped on it.” His voice is barely above a whisper, and you frown.

“I probably know most of the kids who beat you up brother’s. I’ll talk to them, ok?” Your fingers gently brush against his bruised eye, and he winces.

“Are you dating Dirk?” He questions, and when you nod, he looks even more upset.

“I know who you are. You’re the most popular guy in his school. Why haven’t you hurt him, like all the others?”

You realize that Dave is quite mature for his age, actually. You smile and lean in a little. “Can I tell you a secret?” He nods.

“I love Dirk. I’m so in love with him. But I haven’t told him yet, so shhh, ok?” You tell him. His red eyes widen before he smiles a tiny bit and nods.

You give him another hug before leaving the room.


End file.
